1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal clutch system.
2. Discussion of the Background
Previously, in a clutch system having a centrifugal weight which is capable of thrusting each clutch plate in a clutch axial direction at a bottom portion of an outer member (driving side member) which is concentrically formed with a rotation axis and formed in a cylindrical shape with a bottom, which thrusts and frictionally engages each clutch plate by the movement of the centrifugal weight to an outer periphery side of the clutch of the centrifugal weight, there is a bearing member which supports a member receiving thrusting force from a centrifugal weight in the open side of the outer member (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2009-68694).